Harry Potter et la prophétie de l'autre monde
by Rhazei
Summary: Dumbledore mort, le monde des sorciers est à la merci de Voldemort et ses serviteurs les mangemorts.De son côté, Harry Potter va devoir mener à bien la mission que lui a confié Dumbledore : trouver et détruire les quatre Horcruxes du mage noir.TOME 7 ! Sp
1. La première des prophéties

La neige recouvrait la totalité du paysage. Les ruines du château paraissaient étrangement attrayantes sous leur couleur blanche. Les pierres qui avaient été jadis des parties de remparts gisaient sur le sol et faisaient penser à des morceaux de sucre.

L'homme continuait à marcher, ses pieds s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'était formée durant la tempête. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il fallait qu'il y aille. Sinon la situation pourrait dégénérer rapidement.

Le vent redoubla de puissance, comme s'il essayait de repousser l'homme et de l'éloigner des ruines vers lesquelles il se dirigeait. Serrant sa cape en fourrure autour de lui pour essayer de garder un peu plus de chaleur, l'homme pensa à tout ce qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais revoir. Son château... Sa petite amie... Sa famille... Ses apprentis... Autant de choses qu'il risquait de perdre à tout jamais. Mais il devait prendre ce risque. Godric Gryffondor ne pouvait se permettre de ne laisser l'ensemble de sa communauté sans protection digne de ce nom. Car, il l'avait découvert récemment, ses protections étaient bien mises à mal...

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Salazar avait été chassé du château, criant bien fort qu'il ne se passerait pas longtemps avant que leur toute nouvelle institution échoue. Il n'y avait guère prêté attention au début, mais peu de temps après le départ de leur ancien ami, quelques apprentis que Salazar jugeait trop incompétants pour bénéficier de l'apprentissage de la magie furent retrouvés morts. Godric, Rowena et Helga avaient cherché pendant longtemps la cause de ces meurtres. On avait au début supposé que Salar Serpentard n'avait en réalité jamais quitté le château, mais qu'il s'était réfugié dans un cachot, duquel il ne sortait que la nuit pour tuer les apprentis non-magiciens. On sépara les élèves en fonction des maisons, attribua une salle protégée par un mot de passe à chacune, rien n'y faisait, les meurtres se poursuivaient. On avait fouillé plusieurs fois le château de fond en comble, mais personne n'avait rien trouvé.

Godric savait que Salazar se cachait derrière tout cela. Il lui avait dit que l'école ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans les fondateurs au complet. Il lui avait dit que s'ils le chassaient, l'école fermerait dans l'année qui suivrait. Mais Godric l'avait quand même poussé dehors. La tension était trop forte entre son vieil ami et lui. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que Salazar ne s'acharne lui même à "purifier" Poudlard comme il le disait lui même, encore plus s'il n'était plus dans l'enceinte. L'amitié Gryffondor-Serpentard semblait bien lointaine. C'était presque comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

Aujourd'hui, Godric était forcé de faire face à Salazar. Il ne servait à rien de le combattre en duel, il savait que leurs puissances se valaient, et voulait être assuré de la victoire. Ils avaient besoin de lui au château. Ils avaient besoin que l'on mette fin à ses meurtres en séries qui faisaient de Poudlard un "château hanté" comme l'appellaient les non-magiciens. Godric avait l'occasion de prouver son courage. Mais il ne fallait pas agir stupidement...

Rowena lui avait fait part d'une vieille légende que la puissante famille Serdaigle conservait en dépit de tout. Cette légende fait partie de celles qui ne doivent jamais être prononcées, et dont seuls les sages les plus confirmés peuvent en faire l'étude. A l'heure actuelle, Godric, qui était selon lui même loin d'être un "sage" allait passer à la pratique de cette légende.

Il s'arrêta à l'endroit qui lui semblait être le bon. Godric Gryffondor sortit alors sa baguette, et lentement, prononça quelques incantations à mi voix. Tenant toujours sa baguette dans sa main gauche, il sortit un petit sachet doré de la poche de sa cape. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, tandis qu'il ouvrait le sachet, et répandait la poudre dorée qu'il contenait sur le bout de sa baguette. Puis, sans attendre plus, il pointa fermement sa baguette vers le sol et un rayon rouge sang en sortit. Le rayon semblait véritablement creuser le sol, puisqu'il faisait fondre la neige autour de lui, laissant comme un point brûlant dans la terre. La main tremblante à cause de la puissance du sortilège, Godric déplaca le point rouge sang qu'il avait maintenant formé sur la terre ferme. Après maints efforts, et non sans difficultés, il parvint à faire faire un tour complet au point qui creusait la terre. Il se trouvait à présent dans un cercle rouge sang, et Godric se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de tenter sa chance contre Salazar... Ou ce qu'il allait faire si rien ne se passait, comme cela semblait être le cas.

Mais peu de temps après, le cercle rouge qu'il avait formé s'élevait pour former une barrière en forme de cercle. Godric semblait maintenant coupé du monde : à l'intérieur de ce gigantesque cylindre, le vent ne soufflait plus, la neige ne tombait plus, et même le froid semblait s'en être allé. Au contraire, une vague de chaleur envahissait maintenant l'habitacle, et Godric détacha sa cape pour se sentir plus à l'aise.

Etrangement, il n'avait pas peur du tout de ce qui pouvait bien se passer maintenant. Il avait quasimment mené à bien sa mission. En tous cas il en avait fait la partie la plus difficile.

Se demandant ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, Godric aperçut un étrange phénomène : un rayon noir descendait du ciel, et un blanc montait depuis un point qui se situait non loin de sa plante de pieds. Il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, et laissa les deux rayons se rejoindre. Il s'était presque attendu à une explosion, à un éclair de lumière éblouissant, mais rien de tout cela se produisit. Les deux rayons se traversèrent, puis le rayon blanc se perdit dans les cieux tandis que le noir s'enfonçait sous terre.

Soudain, Godric entendit des voix. Enfin, il était pratiquemment sur que ces voix étaient à l'intérieur de sa tête et ne provenaient pas de l'extérieur. Ces voix étaient innombrables, et chuchotaient doucement. Mais bientôt, elles criaient, hurlaient, et finissaient par rire méchamment. Godric s'agenouilla : il les voyait. C'était comme s'il pouvait voir ces voix à l'intérieur même de son esprit, même s'il ne parvenait pas à leur donner une forme. Et il se sentait de plus en plus petit, minuscule par rapport à ce mur de son qui se moquait de lui, ou hurlait de désespoir. Il était basculé d'avant en arrière et de haut en bas par ces flots de sons qui le faisaient souffrir.

Puis, tout d'un coup, tout s'arrêta.

Les voix s'éteignirent, et un vide retentissant remplaca le chahut effrayant. C'était presque pire, car maintenant il avait l'impression d'être réduit à néant. Plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

Alors, il les entendit. Ceux qu'il était venu trouver. Ceux dont Rowena l'avait averti de leur puissance. Ceux qui étaient surpuissants. Dans les légendes, on les nommait souvent les _Intouchables_. C'étaient eux les gardiens du continent ultime, eux qui régulaient le passage d'un monde à l'autre. Ils voyaient tout, jusqu'au plus profond de votre âme, et pouvaient vous faire souffrir comme vous procurer le meilleur des biens sans même vous toucher. Ils étaient innombrables. Ils étaient morts.

Les _Intouchables _retentirent dans son esprit. Toutes les voix qui hurlaient, riaient et parlaient tout à l'heure semblaient s'être assemblées pour converser toutes en même temps, ce qui leur donnait un aspect assez impressionant. Elles ne parlaient pas en mots, mais en émotions et en sentiments. Godric ressentit au plus profond de lui une incertitude qui ne faisait que s'accroitre, alors que les voix s'étaient toutes alignées sur la même tonalité pour former un même son qui pénétrait chaque molécule de son corps. Malgré les difficultés qu'il avait à réfléchir en raison de ce qu'il venait de subir et des voix sans cesse plus oppressantes, il comprit ce qu'attendaient les Intouchables de lui : il devait sans doute leur dire pourquoi il les avait appellés, pourquoi il avait violé tant de règles naturelles.

- J'ai besoin du pouvoir élémentaire... cria Godric, seul dans ce gigantesque cylindre qui s'étandait infiniment vers le ciel. Il me faut mettre fin à une malédiction qui sévit dans ma région... Et je ne puis y arriver sans ce pouvoir.

Il semblait avoir répondu à l'attente des _Intouchables_, car les voix s'arrêtèrent, laissant place à un nouveau silence. Godric transpirait abondamment, et commençait à avoir peur. Les _Intouchables _pouvaient le tuer dans d'horribles souffrances... Peut être est-ce qu'ils feraient pour éviter que leur pouvoir ne se répande sur terre...

C'est alors que Godric sentit ses entrailles s'ouvrir, sa poitrine se fendre en deux, ses nerfs exposés à l'air libre. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose entrait dans son corps, et la sensation était des plus douloureuses. Mais ceci ne dura pas bien longtemps. Bientôt, la sensation se faisait plus douce, plus chaude, et il pouvait sentir cette chaleur se répandre dans chacune de ses veines.

Godric poussa un soupir d'apaisemment, et fut aussitôt projetté quelques mètres en arrière. Il était sortit du cylindre, et était retourné dans le froid et la neige. Malgré la douleur qu'avait provoqué ce qui l'avait touché, il fit un effort pour tourner la tête, juste à temps pour voir s'évanouir le cylindre rouge sang. Derrière le cylindre, se tenait une silhouette familière qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille : celle de Salazar Serpentard.

Salazar s'avança lentement vers Godric, qui toujours allongé, sentait de plus en plus violemment le froid se répandre dans chaque partie de son corps.

- Tu avais presque réussi Godric... dit Salazar lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche de Godric. Encore un petit peu, et c'était bon : tu mettais fin aux attaques qui hantent chaque jour un peu plus Poudlard, tu t'attribuais toutes la gloire, devenais le premier sorcier à avoir communiqué avec le royaume interdit, et par dessus tout, gagnait contre moi.

Salazar était calme et faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses mains, regardant calmement Godric agoniser et se diriger vers la mort.

- Cette pitoyable protection a bien failli faire échouer mon sortilège,'continua Salazar. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si avancé dans le processus... Mais quand j'ai entendu les rumeurs qui disaient que tu voulais t'emparer du pouvoir élémentaire pour me tuer, je me suis lancé à ta poursuite.

Salazar se pencha, afin de regarder Godric dans les yeux. Afin de le regarder mourir, lui qui avait été jadis son meilleur ami.

- Tu es victime de ta stupidité Godric. Je t'avais bien prévenu que j'aurais le dernier mot. Et regarde : même tes "Intouchables" n'ont pas empêché mon sortilège de t'atteidre.

La tête dans la neige, Godric s'accrochait désespéremment à la vie. Mais Salazar avait raison, il le savait. Il allait mourir. Ici, à des milliers de kilomètres de tout ce qui lui était cher, aux pieds de Salazar Serpentard, et surtout, sans avoir accompli sa mission.

C'est ainsi que mourut Godric Gryffondor. Salazar se retourna, satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Désormais, Poudlard suivrait ses règles, ou Poudlard fermerait. Mais plus jamais la magie ne sera enseignée à ceux qui ne le méritent pas.

Des éclairs zébraient le ciel, ce que le sorcier trouva assez étrange, étant donné que dans cette région, il neigeait tout le temps. Ce ne fut que lorsque un éclair le frappa de plein fouet que Salazar comprit. Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas gagné comme il le pensait. Et que ce n'était que partie remise. Que le combat se poursuivrait dans le temps, mais avec différents acteurs.

Comme ensorcelée, la bouche de Salazar s'ouvrit, et des paroles en sortirent, comme si le sorcier avait amplifié sa voix, et criait de toutes ses forces.

_A jamais, la lignée des Serpents sera maudite,_

_Bien que de plus en plus puissante, il sera une arme,_

_Qui lui sera fatale;_

_A jamais la lignée des Serpents sera maudite,_

_Et sa toute grande puissance, qui défia, défie et défiera la mort,_

_Sera entravée par la magie que les non-sorciers possèdent : l'Amour._

_Mais tout comme le lion périt par le venin du serpent,_

_Les defenseurs du peuple opprimé seront éliminés par la puissance verte,_

_Sans ne pouvoir faire autre chose que la repousser temporairement,_

- Ca s'arrête là...

Dumbledore releva la tête, et gratifia ses amis de son éternel sourire.

- C'est tout ce qui reste de la prophétie.

- Tout ce qui reste? demanda James Potter, étonné. Vous voulez dire que la prophétie n'est pas entière?

- Hélas non. Lorsque je suis arrivé, je l'ai trouvée à terre. Le verre qui la protégeait était fêlé. Je suppose que la fin s'en est échappée ainsi.

- Mais comment se fait elle qu'elle n'était plus à son rayon? demanda Lily, perplexe.

- Oh, j'oubliais, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Dans ma précipitation de ce soir à vous montrer la prophétie et à nous cacher, j'ai oublié de vous dire...

Lily et James déglutirent, sentant que la nouvelle qu'allait leur rapporter Dumbledore était des plus décisives.

Cela faisait longtemps - depuis la naissance d'Harry à vrai dire - que les Potter n'étaient pas sortis de chez eux. Depuis que Voldemort était à leur recherche, ils restaient tout le temps chez eux, bien protégés par le sortilège de Fidelitas qui empêchait le mage noir de les voir, même s'ils étaient chez eux. L'inconvénient de cette technique était qu'ils ne servaient plus à rien dans l'Ordre du Phénix, et devaient se contenter d'un rôle de spectateur dans cette guerre qui sévissait dans tout le pays.

- Il paraitrait que le pouvoir élémentaire tant convoité par Godric Gryffondor et bien d'autres sorciers est de nouveau convoité, dit lentement Dumbledore. Et par un sorcier que nous connaissons malheureusement trop bien : Lord Voldemort.

- Hein...? Que... Mais Albus, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites?

James Potter avait du mal à croire Albus Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, si le ton de Dumbledore n'était pas aussi grave, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

- Je me rends très bien compte. Bien sûr, tout ceci n'est que suppositions. Mais laissez moi donc vous expliquer ce qui nous amène, moi et les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient à mes côtés ce soir, à penser ceci...

Dumbledore marqua une courte pause, et reprit toujours aussi calmement :

- Cette prophétie nous vient du ministère, expliqua Dumbledore en montrant la petite boule en verre posée sur la table. Elle fait partie de ces prophéties dangereuses que le ministère garde dans la salle des prophéties. Personne ne peut faire quitter le ministère à ces prophéties, pas même les personnes concernées.

- Mais quel rapport avec le pouvoir élémentaire?

- J'y viens, j'y viens... Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez c'est qu'il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts au ministère ce soir... Ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun membre de l'Ordre n'a subit de graves blessures, rassura Dumbledore devant l'air horrifié de Lily. Et c'est justement ça qui nous a fait réfléchir. Car, Voldemort ne lance pas une attaque de mangemorts pour rien, il n'est pas stupide. Or, si d'habitude les cibles sont des sorciers issus de familles moldues, ici, pour la première fois, les mangemorts semblaient poursuivre un autre but...

L'excitation était palpable dans le salon des Potter. Lily et James ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander si Voldemort avait prit possession du pouvoir élémentaire. Mais le ton rassuré de Dumbledore les apaisait quelque peu : si le mage noir s'était emparé du pouvoir, la société magique aurait été en alerte depuis bien longtemps.

- Nous avons trouvé les mangemorts au ministère, ils étaient en train d'essayer de forcer une porte. La porte interdite. Celle qui ne s'ouvre jamais, et dont le contenu est inconnu de tous. Quand les mangemorts nous ont vu, ils n'ont pas essayé de combattre. La plupart s'est enfuie, pendant que quelques uns faisaient diversion. Et, juste avant de partir, Voldemort à lancé cette prophétie par terre, dans le but de la casser et d'en cacher le contenu à tous. Heureusement, je l'ai rattrapée à temps pour éviter qu'elle ne se briser totallement. Mais une partie s'est envolée, et seul Voldemort a du la voir...

- Mais comment se fait il que Voldemort ait pu saisir la prophétie puisqu'elle se trouvait au rang des prophéties dangereuses? demanda Lily.

- La prophétie le concerne Lily! N'oubliez pas, c'est le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Il a donc pu facilement l'enlever et s'en approprier le contenu. Il en a même peut être fait une copie, pour pouvoir la consulter tranquillement, de même que j'ai fait avec ce qu'il restait de la prophétie.

- Mais... Je ne comprends pas, dit James. Quel rapport y a t-il entre le combat de ce soir, et le pouvoir élémentaire?

Lily répondit à la place de Dumbledore :

- Voldemort doit le chercher. Et la partie de la prophétie que nous n'avons pas vu doit en parler. Je suis sûre que ce que nous n'avons pas vu, c'est l'emplacement du pouvoir élémentaire. Mais la question, c'est de savoir comment Voldemort a t-il pu savoir l'existence de cette prophétie?

- Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâttives, répondit Dumbledore. Rien ne nous garantit que le pouvoir élémentaire se cachait derrière cette porte. Mais je ne vous cache pas que cela ne m'étonnerait pas, étant donné que selon les légendes, il y a un lieu de communication avec l'ultime continent par pays pratiquant la magie. Et il se pourrait que ce soit en plein milieu du ministère de la magie, nous n'en savons rien.

- Et comment Voldemort savait il qu'une prophétie sur toute sa lignée avait été faite? redemanda James Potter.

- Aucune idée, répondit Dumbledore dans un soupir. Peut être en a t-il entendu parler lors de ces voyages, ou parmi ces amis douteux... Mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses.

Un silence pesant tomba dans le salon des Potter. La gravité de la situation était frappante : Voldemort, dont les fidèles étaient de plus en plus nombreux, n'était séparé que par une porte du pouvoir le plus puissant du monde.

- Voilà pourquoi l'Ordre doit être totallement mobilisé : pour essayer d'ouvrir cette porte avant Voldemort, et découvrir ce qu'elle cache. Car si Voldemort trouve la pouvoir élémentaire...

- Nous ferons le maximum Albus, dit James d'une voix pleine de vigueur.

- Oui, c'est dans les temps durs que l'on peut reconnaitre ses amis. Et nous ne vous lacherons pas, renchérit Lily.

- Merci, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Bien sûr, nous essaierons de fonctionner au plus possible sans vous, mais ce sont des membres tels que vous qui font pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Dumbledore se leva, et après un court silence durant lequel il mit sa cape, conclut :

- Si l'Ordre du Phénix a besoin de vous, Sirius Black vous préviendra James. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas à court de ruses pour communiquer...

- Jamais Albus, soyez en certain, répondit James avec un sourire malicieux.


	2. La reconstitution d'un Ordre

**Chapitre 2 : La reconstitution d'un Ordre**

A peu près seize ans après le meurtre de ses parents, six ans après l'épreuve de la pierre philosophale, cinq ans après l'énigme de la chambre des secrets, trois ans après le tournoi des trois sorciers, deux ans après le combat dans le ministère et quelques mois après la mort du sorcier le plus puissant Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter était allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouverts. Il réflechissait à ces mêmes choses : chaque année qu'il a passé à Poudlard avait été assombrie par Lord Voldemort : la pierre philosophale, le Horcruxe, Queudver rejoignant son serviteur, la renaissance du mage noir, la mort de Sirius et la mort de Dumbledore. Il se demandait pourquoi avait il fallu que cela tombe sur lui.

Mais le garçon chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête pensant que si cela était tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre il n'aurait pas supporté de rester là sans autre but que de se cacher de la mort. Non, au moins lui devait agir. Certes ce n'était pas la plus belle et facile des actions, mais Harry avait hérité de son père cette facultée à ne pas pouvoir rester dans son coin pendant que les autres agissaient.

Il se releva alors : le réveil rafistolé qui était posé sur sa table de nuit indiquait 23:00. Son estomac se contracta alors légérement : dans une heure il serait majeur. Dans une heure il pourra quitter cette maison définitivement. Il avait reçu une lettre de Lupin lui disant de se retrouver devant le palier du 4, Privet Drive à une heure du matin. Harry n'avait pas remarqué que la lettre était légèrement chiffonnée et d'ailleurs même s'il l'avait remarqué il s'en fichait. Il commença donc à ranger dans sa valise les livres de magie qui trainaient par terre. Parmi ceux ci il retrouva sa propre version de Manuel avancé de préparation des potions qui était en fait celle de Rogue. Le livre du Prince...

Il l'avait appris le soir ou ce traitre avait tué Dumbledore et il s'était juré d'en finir avec Rogue, avec un de ses propres sortilèges. Il avait donc gardé ce livre, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de répulsion chaque fois qu'il le touchait.

Il mit le vieux bouquim dans sa valise et se tourna vers son bureau rempli d'exemplaires récents de La Gazette du Sorcier. L'un d'eux avait pour titre"Fermeture de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard". L'article qui suivait était accompagné d'une photo de l'endroit que Harry avait toujours considéré comme chez lui :

L'école Poudlard doit fermer, au moins provisoirement, a déclaré Rufus Scrimgeour, ministre de la Magie. La mort de Albus Dumbledore étant la "mort de trop" si je puis dire. Ce sorcier faisait de Poudlard un lieu presque inviolable. Mais maintenant... L'ecole sera la cible de nouveaux meurtres, des mangemorts ayant déja réussi à s'y introduire. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que nous pourrons assurer le fait qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres intrusions si l'école reste ouverte. Nous mettons tous les moyens en oeuvre pour retrouver Severus Rogue. Toute personne qui aurait recemment aperçu ce sorcier est priée d'avertir le ministère. Nous recommandons aussi à toute la population, magique et non-magique de sortir le moins possible de chez soi, et de suivre les règles de sécurité du ministère. Selon les rumeurs, Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé a mis récemment un nouveau procédé pour... (suite en page 4).

Suivait ensuite un résumé de la réunion du Mangenmagot, qui avait rejoint l'idée du ministre. Même les professeurs avaient reconnu que la grande école devait fermer, au moins temporairement.

Harry empila les exemplaires de La Gazette dans sa valise par dessus ses manuels. Il se fichait un peu de la fermeture de l'école. Il savait que même si l'école avait réouvert, lui n'y serait pas allé. Il avait en effet la lourde tache de détruire les quatres Horcruxes restant et il fallait accomplir cette tache au plus vite. Harry finit sa valise à minuit moins cinq et décida de regarder l'heure passer en attendant ses 17 ans. Mais à minuit pile alors que le jeune Potter se sentit enfin devenir un homme, il entendit du bruit dans la rue.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et aperçut Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey ainsi que Shackelbot s'approcher de la porte. Harry tapa à la fenetre pour leur faire signe et leur dire qu'il arrivait. Il saisit sa lourde valise se demandant pourquoi Lupin et Tonks semblaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Après tout la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu ils étaient ensemble.

Harry descendit la grosse valise mais perdu dans ses pensées il la fit tomber. Il vit la grosse valise qui commencait à descendre toute seule les marches lorsque Harry eut le réflexe de lancer le sort Silencio qui eut pour effet d'éttouffer le bruit de la valise. Malheuresement pour lui sa valise s'ouvrit en tombant au bas des escaliers faisant sortir tout ce qu'il avait mis dedans. Le livre du Prince s'envola et Harry eut tout juste le temps de l'attrapper avant qu'il ne passe par la fenêtre. Harry pensa alors très fort à Failamalle et toutes ses affaires se rangèrent dans sa valise. Maintenant qu'il pouvait faire de la magie il n'allait pas s'en priver!

Il franchit alors le pas de la porte, son manuel de potions dans une main, la baguette dans l'autre, tandis qu'il faisait léviter sa valise devant lui.

Harry sortit enfin, accomplissant au passage un de ses rêves d'enfance : quitter les Dursley.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, lança t il.

Mais Harry ne reçut aucune réponse. Il commencait à trouver tout cela étrange... Comment se fait il que les membres de l'Ordre avait une heure d'avance? Et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'ait prévenu? Pourquoi Lupin et Tonks semblaient si distants l'un de l'autre? Et enfin, pourquoi personne ne lui avait répondu?

- Euh... Bonsoir Potter, grogna Lupin.

Harry en était sûr maintenant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Lupin ne parlait pas comme d'habitude. Il observa alors chacun des membres, essayant de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, sa valise toujours suspendue par un fil magique.

- Incarcerem, lança alors Tonks.

Harry, profitant encore une fois de ses réflexes de Quidditch, roula sur le côté, évitant le maléfice.

Il ne pouvait croire à sa bétise... Il s'était fait berner... Mais, le temps n'était pas aux discussions, et Harry se releva rapidement. C'est alors que Lupin leva sa baguette vers lui :

- Stup...

- Langlock, s'écria Harry, empechant le mangemort de terminer son incantation.

Harry balança alors sa valise sur Tonks et Shackelbolt qui s'écroulèrent sous le poids de celle ci. Il se baissa alors pour éviter le sort de stupéfaction que venait de lui lancer le faux Maugrey et pensa :

- Levicorpus.

Les quatres mangemorts s'élevèrent alors dans les airs incapables de riposter pour l'instant. Mais Harry ne voulait pas courir de risque : il y avait peut être d'autres mangemorts dans les environs. Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces pour faire venir son balai, tout en tenant les quatre mangemorts en l'air, ce qui lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie.

Peu après, il entendit le bruit du balai qui défoncait la porte et vint se placer juste à sa hauteur. Agrippant sa valise de sa main qui tenait le livre du Prince, Harry enfourcha son balai, et s'éleva dans les airs pensant que cette première année de majorité ne serait pas de toute facilité : il avait 17 ans depuis à peine un quart d'heure et on avait deja essayé de le tuer.

Harry volait déja depuis un quart d'heure, perdu dans ses pensées et espérant tout de même que les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas attaqués aux Dursley. Même s'il ne les avait jamais appréciés, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'une bande de mangemorts ne les assassine.

Tandis qu'il réflechissait ainsi, le jeune homme passa alors au dessus d'un réverbère ou il distingua une femme qui semblait l'avoir aperçu. Il se maudit d'avoir oublié que même s'il avait le droit de faire de la magie il ne devait pas se faire voir des moldus en train de pratiquer des choses magiques. Et voler sur un éclair de feu à minuit et demi faisait partie de ces choses magiques .Harry sortit alors sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche, avec un petit pincement au coeur en pensant que c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait remise. C'était ce même Dumbledore qui lui avait conseillé de toujours l'avoir sur lui. Et lorsque Dumbledore était mort, Harry se souvint d'avoir failli oublié sa cape en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Il s'en voulait pour ce geste stupide car il avait de l'importance pour lui :à peine Dumbledore parti qu'il commencait déja à commettre de stupides erreurs. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention maintenant. Plus personne n'était là pour le proteger. Ses parents, son parrain et son directeur l'avaient quitté. Il était seul à présent. Bien sûr il avait toujours Ron et Hermione mais il n'était pas sûr que ceux ci aient le même potentiel magique que Dumbledore. Ils pourraient au mieux éliminer quelques mangemorts, mais guère plus. Il était seul et bien seul maintenant. Il devait affronter son destin et celui ci avait un nom : Lord Voldemort.

Harry sortit de ses pensées un moment pour se concentrer sur le chemin. Il avait maintenant enfilé la cape, avec une certaine difficulté il est vrai, mais se demandait à présent ou aller. Il avait cherché jusqu'à présent à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les mangemorts mais maintenant que c'était fait il fallait trouver une destination. Bien sur il en avait une : Godric's Hollow, la maison de ses parents mais il ne savait pas ou celle ci se trouvait exactement. Et il ne pouvait pas atterrir comme ça et demander son chemin au premier moldu qui venait. Il eut beau réfléchir il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le lieu ou il devait aller.

Il tenait toujours le manuel de Rogue éprouvant une nouvelle vague de haine :

"...Il était censé être un espion pour nous. Pas contre nous. Qu'est ce qui a pris Dumbledore de lui faire confiance? Sans aucune preuve de plus? Il l'a laissé titiller Sirius. C'est à cause de Rogue si Sirius est mort. Rogue n'est pas si different de Voldemort : il est la cause de la mort de mes parents, de celle de Sirius et de celle de Dumbledore. C'est vraiment une vermine. Et nous qui le laissions se balader tranquillement dans l'Ordre voyant tous nos secrets..."

Harry s'interrompit dans ses pensées. Comment avait il été aussi stupide pour ne pas y penser? Il pouvait aller au 12, square Grimmauld. C'était chez lui après tout. Sirius lui avait légué la maison l'an dernier. Mais le problème n'était pas résolu pour autant. Ou était le square Grimmauld? Et ou se trouvait il lui même?

Harry se mit à réflechir une nouvelle fois lorsque la réponse lui vint enfin. Quel était ce sortilège qu'il avait apprit lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard? Celui qui lui avait permis de retrouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe de la troisième tache? Le jeune homme se concentra alors pour s'en souvenir et après quelques minutes prononca "Pointe au Nord". Il vit alors sa baguette tourner sur elle même et s'immobiliser sur un point invisible un peu à sa droite.

Il réfléchissait encore... Si ça marchait pour "le Nord" cela pouvait marcher pour autre chose. Il reprit sa baguette et le souffle court prononca Pointe au 12, square Grimmault. La baguette ne bougea pas. Harry sentit son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine: il avait tellement senti que cela pouvait marcher. Mais d'un coup la baguette se mit à tourner sur elle même à une vitesse phénoménale pour enfin désigner un point en dessous de lui légérement à sa droite.

Il avait trouvé son chemin. Harry suivit les indications de la baguette pendant trois bonnes heures durant lesquelles il se remémora son premier voyage, en balai là aussi, au square Grimmault. Après ces trois heures la baguette s'inclina totallement à la verticale: cela signifiait qu'il était juste au dessus du Quartier Général de l'Ordre.

Il amorça sa descente et atterit dans une rue d'aspect minable. Il la reconnut. C'etait le square Grimmault. Il jeta un oeil à la maison la plus proche: elle portait le numéro 53. Il décida alors de se mettre en route. Il réflechissait à ce qui avait pu arriver depuis qu'il avait quitté Privet Drive. Les vrais Aurors avaient ils été blessés? Ou même pire tués? A cette pensée Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Il en avait marre de tous ces meurtres. Il souhaitait que tout cela finisse. Encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme arriva à la hauteur du numéro 11. Il pensa très fort à cette phrase, que Lupin lui avait montré deux ans plus tôt : "le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phenix se trouve au 12, square Grimmault".

A cette pensée il vit les maisons des numéros 11 et 13 s'écarter pour laisser place au numéro 12, square Grimmault. Ca y est, Harry était chez lui.

Harry se tenait devant la porte du quartier général. Il ressentait un sentiment bizarre en lui: il allait se trouver pour la première fois, depuis que Sirius était mort dans sa maison.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher non plus de penser à Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et Shackelbolt qui étaient peut être dans un état critique à l'heure qu'il était. Il essaya de ne pas s'imaginer qu'est ce qu'ils étaient devenus tandis qu'il franchissait la porte. Il découvrit alors sa maison, qu'il conaissait bien sûr, mais pas de cette façon.

La maison semblait avoir été grandement nettoyée puis à nouveau abandonnée. Une pensée vint alors à l'esprit de Harry : et si l'Ordre avait été dissout avec la mort de Dumbledore? Non ce n'était pas possible. Mais alors pourquoi la maison était elle dans cet état? Harry n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantages de questions car un éclair rouge vint le toucher de plein fouet. Il s'écroula, stupéfié en se disant qu'au rythme de deux attaques de mangemorts par nuit, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il avait d'ailleurs un mauvais présentiment.

Harry ne tarda pas à être réveillé. En effet Charlie Weasley, après s'être aperçu de l'identité de la personne réveilla le jeune Potter.

Charlie semblait avoir pris plus d'années que prévu depuis la dernière fois ou Harry l'avait vu. Ses cheveux roux commençaient légérement à tomber, découvrant un début de calvitie héritée de son père. Il avait le visage très sombre. Lui que Harry avait toujours vu souriant semblait maintenant ne plus avoir sourié ou ri depuis une éternité. La morsure de son frère Bill l'avait affecté au plus haut point, comme lui Harry lui même et chaque membre de la famille Weasley. Ses mains portaient de grosses traces de brûlures et il avait une coupure verte sur le cou. Lorque Charlie s'aperçut que Harry regardait la coupure il s'expliqua :

- C'est une coupure de dragon. Je n'ai pas pu éviter les griffes d'un norvégien à crètes. Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Mais que fais tu ici?

Il avait gardé sa baguette pointée sur Harry et celui ci voyait bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'identité du jeune Potter.

- Tu peux baisser ta baguette Charlie, je ne suis pas un mangemort sinon j'aurais été incapable de franchir cette porte ni même de voir cette maison.

Charlie Weasley baissa sa baguette sans pour autant perdre tous ses soupçons.

- Mais tu ne m'as toujous pas répondu. Si tu n'est pas un mangemort, comment ce fait il que tu sois ici? Harry était censé être escorté par Lupin, Tonks, Fol Oeil et Shakelbolt.

- J'ai été attaqué par des mangemorts qui avaient pris la forme de mon escorte, répondit Harry avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Le visage de Charlie se renfrogna un peu plus. Puis d'un coup de baguette il produisit une forme argentée qui ressemblait fortement à un dragon, qui passa à travers le mur du quartier général. Harry était sûr qu'il venait d'envoyer un message à Lupin grâce à son patronus. C'était la façon de communiquer des membres de l'Ordre, il le savait.

Après un long silence Lupin entra dans le quartier l'air affolé. Il semblait plus misérable et plus vieux que jamais. Harry ne doutait pas que Rogue et Dumbledore n'étant plus là, il avait de plus en plus de mal à préparer la potion Tue-Loup. Il se tourna alors vers Harry. Du sang coulait du nez de Lupin et que sa lèvre inférieure portait une large entaille qui saignait abondamment. Il esquissa néanmoins un sourire en aperçevant Harry sain et sauf. Son sourire semblait plus être dû au soulagement que ce dernier soit vivant qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre.

Charlie prit alors la parole:

- Ils sont là bas? demanda t il a Lupin

Celui ci hocha la tete en guise de réponse. Harry vit alors Charlie sortir de la maison et, à peine était il dehors que Harry entendit le "pop" qui signifiait que celui ci avait transplané.

- Comment vas tu Harry? demanda Lupin essayant tant bien que mal de sourire.

- Bien, répondit il. En tout cas mieux que vous.

- Oh je ne vais pas si mal que cela.

- Y a t-il d'autres blessés? demanda Harry.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la tête de Lupin, il sut que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

- Allons dans la cuisine veux tu? proposa Lupin.

Harry et Lupin se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et prirent chacun une chaise, l'un en face de l'autre. Harry remarqua les reliefs d'un diner qui devait probablement être celui de Charlie que lui même avait interrompu.

- Alors? demanda Harry, craintif quand à la reponse qu'il recevrait

- Eh bien...

- Personne de l'ordre n'est mort?

- Non. Quand je suis parti Alastor était stupéfié et Shackebolt légéremment bléssé. Tonks va bien. Mais on a eu très peur pour toi. On croyait que tu étais mort.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il comprenait parfaitemment leur inquiétude mais de là à aller jusque là...

Mais en apercevant la tête de Lupin, il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé exactement? demanda t-il.

Lupin semblait mal à l'aise. Il finit cependant par prendre la parole :

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, la maison de ton oncle et ta tante était en feu. Les mangemorts venaient juste de sortir de la maison. Il y a eu un rapide combat, que les mangemorts ont fuit pour la plupart. Mais lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la maison nous avons découvert quelque chose...

Harry sentait bien ce qui s'était passé. Et il avait raison.

- D'après ce que nous avons vu et sommes capables de retranscrir, continua Lupin, Dudley Dursley a été soumis à l'Imperium. Il a sauvagement tué son père, puis sa mère. Nous l'avons retrouvé complétement vidé de son sang, portant de larges entailles. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant...

Harry savait de quel sortilège parlait Lupin. Lui même l'avait utilisé l'an dernier accidentellement sur Malefoy. Cela signifait que Rogue était présent. Sa haine pour Rogue s'accentua encore un peu plus: Rogue doit vraiment être vaincu... Quand je le retrouverais, je lui ferais payer... J'aurais du rester, et tuer de mes propres mains ce sale traitre...

Lupin commençait à s'inquiéter pour Harry: en effet celui ci était perdu dans ses pensées et ne devait pas refléter un visage serain.

- Harry, commença Lupin, je sais que tu n'aimais pas beaucoup ton oncle et ta tante mais...

Les Dursleys... Ils ne méritaient pas ce sort. Personne ne mérite d'être assassinné par son fils. A part peut être Voldemort... Et Rogue aussi peut être... Mais ormis ces deux là...

Harry commençait à éprouver de la pitié pour le pauvre Dudley qui l'avait maltraité durant toutes ces années. Ce devait être horrible de mourrir ainsi, vidé peu à peu de tout son sang.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher maintenant. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain.

Harry se leva, et monta machinalement dans sa chambre, sa haine pour Rogue et Voldemort plus forte que jamais.

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla le lendemain matin, un étrange sentiment l'habitait. Il se sentait à la fois joyeux et malheureux. Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps sur ses impressions au réveil, car estimant que c'était principalement lié à la mort des Dursleys, dont la mort ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de vraiment triste. Il devait se sentir coupable de ne pas ressentir plus de peine que cela à cause de la mort des Dursleys.

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à son réveil rafistollé, Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller, remarquant l'heure assez tardive à laquelle il venait de se réveiller. D'ailleurs il trouvait assez étrange que personne ne soit venu le réveiller... D'habitude Mrs Weasley ne faisait pas de manières avec lui.

Préférant assurer sa sécurité, Harry saisit sa baguette et la leva droit devant lui, tout en espérant à ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Mais à peine avait il ouvert sa porte qu'il sentit quelque chose passer devant lui à grande vitesse. Lorsqu'il tourna sa tête, il remarqua une cape qui flottait encore momentanément dans les airs : son propriétaire descendait les escaliers à la volée. N'attendant pas que l'individu l'ait distancé, Harry se lança à sa poursuite.

Arrivé à la cuisine, il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il découvrit lui coupa le souffle.

Dans l'immense cuisine de la maison était accrochée une bannière indiquant b Vive les marriés /b . Harry put aussi en apercevoir une autre qui disait b Bon Anniversaire Harry /b . Sa surprise ne pouvait pas être plus grande. Dans l'agitation des derniers jours, Harry avait complétement oublié son anniversaire, et le mariage de Fleur et Bill qui devait avoir lieu cet été. Apparemment, les Weasley s'étaient arrangés pour réunir les deux évènements en une seule fête, mais qui était gigantesque.

Au milieu de la table étaient disposés deux grosses piles de cadeaux. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'une lui était destinée, et l'autre revenait aux mariés. Deux énormes gateaux chacun ayant bien évidemment été confectionné grâce à la magie ornaient la table de part et d'autre. La fête avait été bien préparée, et Harry allait enfin pouvoir passer un bon moment.

Cependant lorsqu'il observa les personnes assises à la table, son humeur fut refroidie. La table, qui était pourtant pleine à craquer était incomplète aux yeux de Harry. Il manquait Sirius... Il manquait Dumbledore... Et bien sûr il manquait ses parents. Mais la famille Weasley était tout de même au complet, même Percy Weasley était présent. Harry se demanda pourquoi celui ci avait choisi de venir et la réponse lui fut presque donnée immédiatemment. En effet Scrimgeour était assis à cette table, entouré de gans que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées et lorsqu'il aperçut Harry il lui fit un signe de la main. Lupin, Hagrid, Graup, Shackbolt et Tonks qui venait à présent de les rejoindre étaient aussi présents. Harry s'inquiéta de voir Graup assis à une table mais il n'y avait apparemment pas de danger. Graup avait, après tout, pu assister à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, alors pourquoi ne pourrait il pas se comporter normalement à une fête?

De l'autre coté de la table, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, Chourave et Trelawney étaient assis, et s'étaient replongés dans leur discussion après avoir salué l'arrivée de Harry. En face il y avait Fleur, parlant avec celle qui devait être sa mère. Harry reconnu Gabrielle, la petite soeur de Fleur qu'il avait sauvé du lac lors de sa quatrième année. Puis, Mrs Weasley s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras :

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry mon cheri, lanca t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Nous t'attendions tous.

- Merci beaucoup Mrs Weasley répondit Harry.

Et ainsi, la majorité des convives se leva pour aller lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Voir tous ces gens ici, réunis sous une même bannière lui était une vision très chaleureuse. Même s'il savait que ça ne durerait pas, et qu'une fois la fête terminée, les petits conflits que se livrent les sorciers entre eux pour des choses généralement stupides recommenceront. L'exemple de Percy en était la preuve.

Harry prit place entre Ron et Hermione, qui s'étaient rapidement rassis après avoir souhaité lui avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire. D'habitude, ce comportement l'aurait inquiété, mais aujourd'hui il le comprenait très bien. Eux, savaient la vérité. Ils savaient ce qui les attendait. Ils savaient que Voldemort avait encore quatre Horcruxes, et qu'il faudrait les détruires avant de mettre fin aux jours du mage noir. Leur mission semblait plus que desespérée, surtout sans l'aide de Dumbledore.

Les cadeaux de Harry furent très variés, mais tous sans exception lui firent plaisir. Il reçut une plume à papote de la part d'Hermione, mais celle ci était rouge vif et lui semblait nettement moins hostile et mensongère que celle de Rita Skeeter. Ron lui offrit une nouvelle cape, Bill Charly et Percy avaient assemblé leur argent pour acheter à Harry la trilogie des légendes, les trois livres qui contenaient toutes les légendes que les sorciers ou les moldus ont un jour formulé, et comme à son habitude, Mrs Weasley lui avait tricoté un pull. Ginny, dont il avait essayé tant bien que mal d'éviter le regard durant le repas lui avait offert un collier qu'elle avait fabriqué elle même. Maugrey lui avait donné un assortiment de petites fioles contenant des potions rares mais très utiles, avec par exemple du véritasérum, du felix felicis et du polynectar. De la part de Lupin, il avait reçu un livre qui s'appellait Comment vaincre la magie noire et Hagrid lui avait fabriqué des gants dont la matière était assez douteuse. Fred et Georges enfin, lui donnèrent quelque chose qui l'amusa beaucoup.

- Je crois que tu as déja fait connaissance avec notre ami Pantinpinpin... dit Georges d'une voix malicieuse.

- Voici, continua Fred en exhibant à tous une assez grosse boite, la dernière création de notre magasin de farces et attrapes. Il s'agit d'un pantin qui peut accomplir pour nous des petites taches bien utiles.

- Comme par exemple attirer quelqu'un dans une cuisine d'anniversaire, renchérit Georges.

Harry éclata de rire, comprenant maintenant ce qui lui était passé sous le nez tout à l'heure, et remercia les jumeaux, jugeant leur cadeau aussi amusant qu'utile.

Pour finir, il découvrit une lettre à son nom, portée du sceau officiel du ministère de la magie :

i 

Cher Mr Potter,

Laissez moi tout d'abord vous souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire, au nom du ministère de la magie. Mais ce jour ci n'est pas un anniversaire comme les autres.

C'est celui de votre majorité.

En effet, vos 17 ans passés, les biens que vous ont légué vos parents avant leur mort vous reviennent. Ainsi, le contenu du coffre 2875 de la banque Gringotts, fermé depuis le décès de vos parents vous revient de droit. Il contient :

- Un acte de propriété du numéro 7, rue Godric's Hollow.

- Un vieil exemplaire de **Sortilèges cachés de Gryffondor**.

- Une pensine.

- Un cageot contenant 12 bouteilles d'hydromel.

- Une fiole remplie d'un liquide inconnu.

- Un vieux miroir de poche.

Vous pouvez d'ores et déja retirer l'intégralité de ces objets, en présentant la présente lettre à la banque Gringotts. Veillez donc à ne pas la perdre, car le ministère n'en fournira pas de duplicata.

Veuillez accepter, Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.

Arthur Mcflynot, responsable des héritages sorciers /i 

Rangeant la lettre dans son enveloppe, Harry demanda à Mrs Weasley si un passage à la banque Gringotts était envisageable dans les prochains jours. Cette dernière lui répondit qu'il pourrait toucher son héritage d'ici quelques jours, il n'y avait aucun problème la dessus. Il fallait simplement attendre qu'une escorte de sécurité soit préparée par le ministère.

Environ deux heures plus tard, lorsque la fête toucha à sa fin, Harry se pencha vers Ron et Hermione, et leur dit à voix basse :

- Venez, on monte...

Saluant et remerciant tous les convives pour cette merveilleuse fête, Harry et ses amis se rendirent dans la chambre de Harry et Ron, à l'étage. Arrivés, Harry prit la parole :

- Vous devriez faire un effort pour masquer votre enthousiasme...

- Tu veux peut être qu'on saute de joie ? demanda Ron. Dumbledore est mort, Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour et plus puissant que jamais. Excuse moi d'avoir perdu le sourire.

- Mais c'est justement ça que Voldemort cherche Ron ! s'exclama Harry. Il cherche à nous destabiliser en faisant régner la peur. Moi non plus je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête et à sourire. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais il ne faut pas le montrer...

Ron grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais Harry n'en tint pas compte.

- Bref, je ne voulais pas vous parler de ça, mais de ce que nous allons faire maintenant que... Poudlard est fermée. Et que nous sommes presque tous majeurs, continua il en regardant Hermione.

- Pour commencer, je crois qu'il faudrait passer nos examens de transplanage, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Je crois qu'ils font passer une session d'examen dans quelques jours. Ca te donnera l'occasion d'aller retirer les affaires de tes parents à Gringotts.

- Parfait, dit Harry. Après, je suppose que j'irais m'installer à Godric's Hollow...

- J'en doute mon vieux, dit Ron mi riant. Mcgonagall a dit que la fermeture de Poudlard n'était pas une raison valable pour arrêter notre enseignement magique...

- Donc, toi, moi et Ron allons continuer de loger à Poudlard et y continuer à apprendre la magie, poursuivit Hermione. Tu ne seras donc pas obligé d'habiter Godric's Hollow en fin de compte, dit elle avec un sourire.

- Mais... protesta Harry. Je n'aurai pas le temps de suivre un enseignement l'année prochaine. Dumbledore m'a confié une tâche beaucoup plus importante...

- Nous savons Harry, dit Hermione. Mais Mcgonagall devrait pouvoir fermer les yeux sur les quelques cours que nous risquons de manquer lorsque nous chercherons les Horcruxes de Voldemort.

- Et puis, tu ne crois tout de même pas que six années d'études magiques suffisent à détruire le mage noir le plus puissant d'Angleterre? continua Ron.

- D'accord, je veux bien continuer à travailler à Poudlard, admit Harry. Mais il est hors de question que vous me suiviez tous les deux. Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas.

Le flot de protestations qui s'en suivit fut tel que Harry fut obligé de céder et d'accepter l'aide de ses amis pour la quête aux horcruxes. C'est à cela que l'on reconnait ses vrais amis...

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, un étrange sentiment d'appréhension et de peur l'habitait. La peur de l'avenir... De Voldemort... De ce qu'il aurait à subir tant que Voldemort et ses Horcruxes seraient entiers...

Le jeune homme s'habilla rapidement et descendit les escaliers rapidement, pour retrouver ses amis qui étaient déja descendus, essayant de chasser cette bizarre sensation.

Harry croisa Ginny dans les escaliers du manoir. Répondant à son regard larmoyant par un petit "bonjour", Harry sentit monter en lui une nouvelle vague de colère contre Voldemort. Non seulement il tuait toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait, mais en plus il l'obligeait à ne plus fréquenter celles auxquelles il tient et qui sont encore vivantes, pour justement éviter qu'elles ne deviennent la cible du mage noir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua même pas la présence du professeur Mcgonagall dans la cuisine de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Bonjour Potter !

- Oh, bonjour Professeur.

- Potter, j'irai droit au but, lui dit sèchement Mcgonagall. Mrs Granger et Mr Weasley m'ont parlé de votre conversation avec eux hier soir. Je suppose donc que vous êtes au courant que votre lieu de résidence reste Poudlard, et ceci malgré la fermeture de l'école.

- Oui professeur.

- Et en ce qui concerne vos... je ne sais quoi que Dumbledore m'a dit que vous deviez faire dans sa lettre... Je pense que, l'école étant fermée, on peut faire abstraction du règlement intérieur. Par conséquent, vous serez libre de sortir de l'école de temps à autre... A la seule condition - et ne la négligez pas Potter - que Mrs Granger et Mr Weasley au moins vous accompagnent.

- Ils m'ont forcé hier soir à accepter leur aide professeur.

- Bien. Chacun finit par devenir raisonné à ce que je vois...

Mcgonagall s'apprêtait à partir quand elle se retourna et continua :

- Ah oui Potter, j'allais oublier... Votre examen de transplanage... Ca vous gène qu'il aie lieu aujourd'hui? Car les aurors de protection du ministère sont occupés les jours prochains. Aujourd'hui est la seule date qui leur convienne.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Très bien. Bonne chance Potter.

Et sur ce, Mcgonagall sortit de la cuisine et l'on put entendre la porte du quartier général s'ouvrir pour la laisser passer.

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron et Mrs Weasley sortirent tôt de l'Ordre du Phénix, escortés par deux aurors à la mine sombre qui semblaient vouloir être n'importe ou sauf là ou ils étaient. Mrs Weasley donna un coup de baguette dans le vide, et aussitôt le magicobus apparut. Tous les cinq y montèrent, et tandis qu'un des aurors était resté discuter avec le chauffeur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se rendre au Chemin de Traverse en priorité, Harry et Ron se récitaient mutuellement à voix basse les dernières recommandations et se donnaient des conseils l'un l'autre.

Bientôt, le magicobus s'arrêta au chemin de traverse, et ils sortirent après que Mrs Weasley ait payé leur voyage.

Toujours accompagnés des deux aurors, ils se rendirent dans une petite boutique que Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant, bien qu'il avait arpenté le chemin de traverse de nombreuses fois. Elle portait l'enseigne **Ecole de transplanage - Apprentissage de conduite de tapis volants - Leçons de quidditch. **Mrs Weasley entra la première dans le batiment, suivie par Ron et Harry. Les deux aurors fermaient la marche.

Le batiment d'apparence petit semblait en fait beaucoup plus grand vu de l'intérieur. Elle rappellait à Harry les grandes salles d'attente des hôpitaux que l'on voyait dans les séries télévisées que regardait Dudley. La salle d'attente était entièrement recouverte de petits carreaux blancs, et partout des sièges étaient disposés de façon à accueillir les clients. Au fond de la salle, deux portes encadraient un bureau en bois massif utilisé par trois sorcières secrétaires. Mrs Weasley s'approcha de celle du milieu :

- Bonjour... Ces deux jeunes hommes voudraient passer leur permis de transplanage.

- Nous avons deux formules, répondit la sorcière d'une voix indifférente. La première comprend une série de vingt cours en groupe, ici même. La deuxième est en fait des cours à domicile, mais est évidemment plus chère...

- Non non, vous ne m'avez pas compris. Ils viennent passer l'examen.

La sorcière dévisagea Mrs Weasley d'un air mauvais, puis reprit de sa voix toujours autant indifférente :

- Z'êtes inscrits?

- Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, répondit Mrs Weasley.

- D'accord, fit la secrétaire après avoir confirmé leur inscription sur son registre. Prenez la porte à gauche, et attendez qu'on vous appelle.

Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte quand Mrs Weasley les retint par le bras :

- Soyez prudents surtout... Restez sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais.

- C'est bon Maman, Tu-Sais-Qui ne nous attend quand même pas ici... répondit Ron.

- Je t'ai déja dit de ne pas plaisanter avec ça Ron...

Après un court silence, elle reprit :

- Bonne chance quand même... Et tachez de réussir... Ca ne nous facilitera pas la tâche si vous n'avez pas votre permis.

Et après les avoir embrassés, elle laissa les garçons entrer dans la salle d'examen.

A peine quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, que Harry entendit son nom prononcer par une voix qui sortait de il ne savait ou. Se remémorant les directives de la secrétaire, il se dirigea vers la porte ornée du panneau **Salle d'examen de transplanage **et l'ouvrit.

La salle qui s'offrait à lui avait été aménagée de telle sorte qu'elle ressemble à une rue moldue. Harry s'avanca vers le petit sorcier qui lui faisait signe de s'approcher.

- Harry James Potter? demanda celui ci.

- Oui c'est moi, répondit Harry.

- Bon alors l'exercice est simple, tout du moins en théorie. Il vous faut vous déplacer jusque devant cette boutique puis rentrer dedans. Vous irez ensuite sur son toit puis vous reviendrez ici. Vous devez vous approcher le plus possible des croix rouges qui sont aux endroits que je vous ait décrit. Plus vous serez éloigné des croix, plus vous perdrez de points. Si vous vous désartibulez en route, ou ne parvenez pas à transplaner, vous serez disqualifié. Est ce bien clair?

- Oui monsieur.

Harry était déterminé à réussir son examen. Il passa les deux premiers points sans difficulté, arrivant à chaque fois au centre de la croix. Mais lorsqu'il fallu se déplacer en haut de l'immeuble, Harry atterrit deux bons mètres à côté de la croix. Ne voulant pas se laisser déconcentrer, Harry ne perdit pas son sang froid et atterrit pile sur la dernière croix.

- Bien, Bien... dit l'examinateur. Vous avez fait une petite erreur mais je ne crois pas que cela puisse vraiment vous pénaliser. Sortez par cette porte, continua t-il en montrant du doigt une porte argentée. On vous délivrera votre permis de transplanage.

Harry sortit de la salle d'examen, avec toutes les peines du monde à cacher sa joie : il avait réussi. Il pouvait maintenant transplaner.

A peine les quelques papiers administratifs remplis, Harry vit Ron entrer par la même porte qu'il avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt, le sourire béant.

- Je l'ai ! s'exclama t-il. Enfin, je l'ai eu. Moi qui pensais ne jamais pouvoir y arriver...

- C'est magnifique Ron ! Moi aussi je l'ai eu. Ca vous bien nous aider cette année...

- Ouais. Ca fermera surtout le clapet à Fred et Georges qui n'arrêtaient pas de me dire qu'il n'y avait que les trolls pour échouer un examen de transplanage, et que c'était la chose la plus facile du monde.

Harry éclata de rire, et c'est dans cette bonne humeur qu'ils sortirent annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Mrs Weasley. Quand celle ci fut mise au courant, elle les embrassa et les félicita, mais son instinct de mère protective reprit bien vite le dessus :

- Dépéchons nous d'aller à Gringotts... Plus tôt nous serons rentrés, plus vite je serais rassurée.

La petite escorte se dirigea donc vers la célèbre banque des sorciers. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils demandèrent à l'accueil à ouvrir le coffre de Harry.

- C'est un vieux coffre... dit le gobelin en examinant la liste des coffres. Et un bien protégé en plus. Vous avez les papiers requis ?

Pensant que le gobelin voulait parler de la lettre du ministère, Harry la lui tendit. Ce dernier l'examina sous tous les angles possibles, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un faux. Puis, il la reposa et dit avec un grand sourire :

- Je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un Mr Potter. GRINSSDUR ! cria t-il derrière lui.

Un petit gobelin qui paraissait vieux apparut derrière le comptoir.

- Voici votre guide Mr Potter. Désolé, poursuivit il à l'adresse des Weasley et des deux aurors, mais seul Mr Potter est autorisé à se rendre dans ce coffre.

- Nous l'attendrons ici, dit fermement un des aurors.

Promettant à Mrs Weasley de faire vite, Harry se rendit avec Grinssdur vers les wagons qui menaient aux coffres. Après l'habituel petite ballade, le wagon s'arrêta devant un coffre familier à Harry.

- Veuillez vous reculer un peu s'il vous plait, demanda le gobelin à Harry.

Puis, il effleura la porte du bout des doigts, et celle ci se volatilisa.

- J'ai déja vu ce coffre... dit Harry. C'est celui ou Dumbledore gardait la pierre philosophale...

- Navré Mr Potter, dit Grinssdur en souriant à pleines dents, mais ce coffre n'a pas été ouvert depuis environ seize ans. Je doute fort que vous l'ayez déja vu. Mais vous avez peut être déja vu un coffre semblable...

Pensif, Harry rentra dans le coffre qui contenait l'héritage personnel de ces parents. Le gobelin le devanca légèrement, et prit la parole.

- Je vous annonce la procédure à suivre Mr Potter, puisque c'est je pense la première fois que vous avez accès à un de ces coffres à haute sécurité. Je vais vous citer les articles un par un, et vous me direz ceux que vous désirer retirer ou non. Je les mettrais ensuite dans cette petite boite, ce qui les réduira temporairement pour vous permettre de les transporter jusque chez vous. Lorsque vous souhaiterez les sortir, vous appuyerez simplement sur ce petit bouton bleu situé à l'arrière de la boite, dit il en montrant l'arrière de la boite à Harry. Vous avez compris ?

- Oui. Mais inutile de prendre la peine de me demander ce que je prends ou pas, je veux tout retirer.

Harry souhaitait éviter le plus possible les allées et venues à l'extérieur. Et comme il ne savait pas exactement ce que contenaient vraiment les objets légués par ses parents, il préféra tout retirer.

- Comme vous voulez. Mais je dois néanmoins vous énoncer ce que vous retirez.

Le gobelin prit alors une voix solennelle, et tout en citant les objets qu'il prenait, les mettait dans la boite.

- Une pensine... Une caisse contenant 12 bouteilles d'hydromel vieux de 17 ans... Un vieux miroir de poche... Un acte de propriété du numéro 7, rue Godric's Hollow avec la clé de la maison... Un vieil exemplaire de **Sortilèges cachés de Gryffondor**... Une fiole remplie...

Puis, le gobelin referma la boite, et appuya sur le bouton rouge du dessus, ce qui eut pour effet de la rétressir de telle façon qu'elle pouvait tenir dans une poche. Il la tendit à Harry, et tous deux repartirent à l'entrée de la banque ou l'attendaient les Weasley et les deux aurors.

- C'est bon, tu as tout ? demanda Mrs Weasley à Harry.

Celui ci asquissa d'un mouvement de tête, et tous sortirent de la banque des sorciers. Puis, Mrs Weasley remercia les deux aurors de leur avoir consacré une partie de leur temps, et tous deux transplanèrent, laissant les Weasley et Harry seuls.

- Bon les enfants... Maintenant que vous avez votre permis de transplanage, on va pouvoir rentrer à la maison normalement.

Et sur ce, tous trois transplanèrent à l'Ordre du Phénix.


	3. Godric's Hollow

**Godric's Hollow**

Plus les jours passaient au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, et plus Harry se sentait inutile. Pire il avait même l'impression d'être un fardeau pour ses amis : en effet, Mcgonagall tenait à ce qu'il y aie au moins en permanence deux aurors dans la même salle que Harry. Bien sûr, toute sortie avait été proscrite, et Harry commencait à trouver le temps long, les batailles de cartes et les échecs sorciers commençant eux aussi à l'ennuyer. Quelques fois, Harry regardait son balai ou sa cape d'invisibilité avec envie, se remémorant les parties de Quidditch à Poudlard ou encore les promenades de nuit qu'il n'avait cessé de faire durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais l'heure était à la guerre maintenant, et il devrait bientôt affronter Voldemort. Et malgré les efforts conugués de l'Ordre, Harry savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre le mage noir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas Mcgonagall arriver dans la pièce ou il était assis d'une façon plus que détendue.

- Bonjour à tous, dit Mcgonagall d'un ton sec. Potter asseyez vous correctement. Weasley, daignez remettre votre chemise dans votre pantalon. Je ne suis peut être plus votre directrice de maison mais ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir une tenue désobligeante en ma présence.

Harry se releva péniblement et entendit Ron ronchonner derrière lui. Mais visiblement, Mcgonagall ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention.

- La nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer est des plus importantes... Elle concerne votre activité très prochaine à l'Ordre du Phénix...

Ron et Harry se firent d'un coup beaucoup plus attentifs, et Hermione elle même ferma le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de bien dangereux. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous allez suivre des cours particuliers.

- Des cours ? C'est ça notre rôle dans la guerre ? ironisa Ron.

- Ne soyez pas bête Weasley. Bien que vous soyez assez doués en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, vous êtes totallement dépourvus d'expérience. Et oui Potter, ce ne sont pas les quelques affrontements passés que vous avez eu avec Vous-Savez-Qui qui vous permettront de survivre dans cette guerre, ajouta Mcgonagall à l'adresse d'Harry qui s'apprêtait à répondre.

Mcgonagall s'interrompit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre :

- Votre enseignement sera relativement restreint, vous vous en doutez bien. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose et Potions. Le professeur Slughorn vous enseignera les Potions, Lupin et Maugrey la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et je me chargerai avec l'aide de Tonks de votre enseignement en Métamorphoses.

- Mais Professeur, le temps presse ! s'exclama Harry. Plus le temps passe, et plus les mangemorts de Voldemort sont nombreux. Il nous faut agir vite et...

- Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi Potter. Ce n'est pas trois sorciers n'ayant même pas passé leurs ASPICS qui vont nous faire gagner la guerre. Non pas que je remette en doute vos qualités Potter, mais pour gagner, il vous faudra des ressources. Des ressources que vous n'avez pas encore.

Un court moment de silence apparut, lequel montrait bien la tension momentannée qu'il y avait dans la salle. Harry n'en revenait pas que Mcgonagall le traite encore comme un enfant. Il avait affronté Voldemort et ses mangemorts cinq années sur six de sa scolarité. Et chaque fois il s'en était sorti.

"Mais tu n'as pas réussi à sauver Sirius, ni à venger Dumbledore l'année dernière" ,lui rappella une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête.

- Vos cours commenceront donc la semaine prochaine, comme à chaque rentrée de Poudlard. J'ai moi même ajouté mes protections à celles que Dumbledore avait mises en place. La sécurité devrait être au rendez vous cette année. Mais prenez bien soin de ne dire à personne que vous habitez et suivez des cours à Poudlard. Les conséquences pourraient être facheuses...

- Si jamais quelqu'un devenait jaloux de nous... marmonna Ron.

Mais Mcgonagall ne lui prêta aucune attention et poursuivit :

- J'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer, qui vous concerne plus particulièrement cette fois Potter. Sachez que j'ai enfin trouvé un peu de temps libre à vous consacrer. Non ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, rien qui ne vous déplaise, ajouta t-elle rapidement en voyant la mine apeurée de Harry. Cette après-midi nous allons visiter Godric's Hollow. Lupin, Tonks et Fol-Oeil ont enfin pu tous se libérer et je pense que vous avez envie d'y aller faire un tour Potter.

- Evidemment professeur, répondit Harry quelque peu déçu de la décision de Mcgonagall de mobiliser autant de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour les accompagner. C'étaient ses parents, et, comme pour la cape d'invisibilité durant sa première année, il voulait garder cela pour lui.

- Bien dans ce cas, préparez vous, nous partons cet après midi. Et... Potter, Weasley, au lieu de perdre votre temps à ne rien faire, suivez l'exemple de Miss Granger au moins et mettez le nez dans un bouquin. Il serait temps qu'elle déteigne sur vous...

Et, avant que Harry et Ron n'eurent le temps de protester, Mcgonagall sortit de la pièce, apparemment pressée.

- Tu as vu leur façon de nous traiter ? s'indigna Ron. Après tout ce que nous avons fait, ils trouvent encore le moyen de nous considérer comme des gamins.

- Mcgonagall n'a pas tort Ron, répondit sagement Hermione. Après tout, à chaque fois nous avons eu de la chance ou nous sommes échappés, mais jamais nous n'avons vraiment vaincu de mangemort - ou Voldemort.

Harry réfléchit... En effet, lors de sa première année, Dumbledore était venu à sa rescousse. Pareil, lors de sa deuxième année, Fumseck et le Choixpeau l'avaient aidé à tuer le Basilic. En quatrième année, il avait été aidé par les victimes de Voldemort, et il n'avait fait que s'enfuir. En cinquième année, l'Ordre était arrivé à temps pour les sauver. Et l'année dernière, il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher la mort de Dumbledore. Les seules fois ou il avait pris l'ascendant dans un combat c'était quand il avait lancé le Doloris sur Bellatrix en cinquième année et l'année dernière lorsqu'il tentait de retenir Rogue. Les deux s'étaient soldées en échec.

- Allez venez, on monte, dit Harry alors que Ron et Hermione étaient encore en train de se chamailler.

Et tous trois montèrent, Ron et Hermione continuant de se disputer jusqu'à ce que chacun soit arrivé dans sa chambre.

Harry était près depuis au moins une heure lorsque Mcgonagall revint au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lupin et Tonks suivirent tous deux se tenant par la main. Harry remarqua que Lupin avait une mine des plus pitoyables. Cela devait sans doute être du à la potion Tue-Loup qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à préparer, Rogue et Dumbledore n'étant plus là.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air dans votre assiette professeur, lança Harry en serrant la main de Lupin.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, lui répondit-il avec un sourire crispé. Horace commence à comprendre le fonctionnement de la potion Tue-Loup, je devrais rapidement me remettre.

Maugrey arriva le dernier, baguette en l'air, son oeil magique pivotant dans toutes les directions tandis que son oeil normal observait Harry.

- Bonjour Potter, grogna t-il en lui tendant sa main couverte de cicatrices. Prêt à sortir dans la jungle ?

- Bonjour professeur, se contenta simplement de répondre Harry, se doutant que Maugrey était encore en train d'exagérer la situation.

- Dépêchons nous, dit Mcgonagall à l'adresse de Tonks et Hermione qui semblaient en grande discussion. J'aimerais être rentrée avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Maugrey. Ce serait plus prudent pour vous, conclut il en lançant un regard à Ron et Hermione.

Et sur ce, les trois amis suivirent les quatres membres de l'Ordre dans le Square Grimmault.

- Nous allons plutôt utiliser un Portoloin, dit Maugrey. J'ai entendu dire que les mangemorts avaient peut être trouvé des moyens de contrecarrer un transplanage.

- Oh Alastor, tu paniques trop. Ca te perdra un jour, répondit Tonks en soufflant.

- Transplane si tu veux, mais ces trois là vont prendre ce Portoloin. Permis de transplaner ou pas, ajouta t-il avant que l'un d'eux eu le temps de protester.

Et sur ce, Maugrey tendit une bouteille de Bièraubeurre vide et à moitié cassée et dit à l'adresse de tous :

- Allez y. Tous un doigt dessus et que ça saute. Le décompte ne va pas tarder.

Harry tendit rapidement son doigt et, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il prenait un Portoloin, il se sentit tiré par le nombril avant de retomber brusquement au sol.

- Nous y sommes, grogna Maugrey en se relevant. Tiens, et voilà les autres, fit il remarquer en apercevant Tonks et Lupin transplaner. Et rappellez vous bien, continua t-il en attendant que Lupin et Tonks les aient rejoints, soyez sur vos gardes. Si vous apercevez n'importe quoi qui vous parait bizarre faites signe. Ne jouez pas les héros et tout se passera bien.

- On ne joue jamais les héros... s'indigna Harry.

- Que feriez vous Potter, si Rogue ou Lestrange apparaissait au coin de la rue ? Êtes vous réellement certain que vous nous feriez signe ?

Harry baissa la tête en guise de réponse. Maugrey avait marqué un point. Instinctivement, il aurait essayé de se battre plutôt que de laisser une quelconque chance de fuite à Rogue ou Lestrange.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela fait partie des choses que nous allons apprendre en Défence Contre les Forces du Mal en cours. Se contrôler et faire la part des choses. Garder la tête froide durant un duel vous donne un avantage considérable sur votre adversaire.

- Encore en train de leur faire peur Alastor ? demanda Tonks, qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Sache que...

- Ca suffit Alastor, coupa Mcgonagall. Nous avons des affaires à traiter et comme vous l'avez fait remarqué, mieux vaut qu'elles soient traitées le plus rapidement possible.

Maugrey fronca les sourcils, et fixa son oeil normal sur Harry tandis que son oeil magique pivotait à 360 degrés.

- Allons y, dit Lupin d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre joyeuse. Je parie que Harry attend ce moment depuis trop longtemps...

Intrigué, Harry regarda plus attentivement autour de lui et fut surpris. Il avait cru atterrir dans une rue quelconque. Mais en réalité, le Portoloin les avait menés juste devant l'entrée d'un cimetière. Une grande porte en fer rouillée par endroits gardait l'endroit et une gigantesque inscription faite de fumée était suspendue dans les airs et indiquait "Cimetière".

- Est ce que c'est...

- Ouais c'est là on sont enterrés James et Lily Potter, répondit Maugrey avant que Harry n'aie fini sa phrase.

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Ses parents avaient été enterrés là, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Jamais il ne s'en était senti aussi proche. Pas même lorsqu'il les avait vus dans le miroir du Risèd. Pas même lorsqu'ils étaient apparus grâce au Prior incatatem.

Son coeur battait la chamade et sa main droite qui serait sa baguette était devenue d'un coup moite.

- Ne me dites pas que nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour rien Potter ? demanda Mcgonagall pour l'inciter à entrer.

Et sur ce, Harry franchit les portes du cimetières qui grincèrent lorsqu'il les ouvrit.

- Lupin va avec toi, dit brutalement Maugrey. Les autres restez ici avec nous.

Intèrieurement, Harry remercia Maugrey. Il n'avait pas envie de voir la tombe de ses parents devant toute une assemblée. Et puis, il pouvait adopter n'importe quel comportement devant celle-ci - des comportements qui seraient peut être gênants en présence d'autres personnes.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis bien trop longtemps, murmura Lupin alors qu'ils marchaient parmi les pierres tombales. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, Sirius était avec moi.

Sa voix s'était éteinte d'un seul coup et Harry comprenait pourquoi. La mort de Sirius lui était encore douloureuse, et repenser à son parrain, surtout dans un endroit glauque comme celui-ci lui serra la gorge.

- Sirius lui y retournait régulièrement depuis sa sortie de prison... Il voulait souvent que je l'accompagne, mais j'étais trop souvent en mission pour l'Ordre... ou pour Dumbledore. Tiens, c'est ici si je me souviens bien, conclut Lupin.

C'était donc cela. C'était donc ici que reposaient ses parents depuis seize années. La tombe était rouge sang, et était commune à ses deux parents : à droite on pouvait voir une photo magique de James Potter qui faisait un signe de la main à son fils tandis qu'à gauche, la photo de sa mère versait quelques larmes en regardant son enfant.

Entre les deux gisaient des inscriptions magiques qui avaient du être déposées lors de l'enterrement. Il y avait notamment un encadré qui disait : " A nos amis, qui resteront éternellement dans nos coeurs" et que Harry devinait être la marque de Lupin et Sirius, l'ordre de Merlin première classe pour services rendus au monde magique, et une autre inscription formée par des gouttelettes d'eau qui disait : "Les meilleurs nous quittent toujours les premiers". Enfin, il y avait une photo moldue de Lily et Pétunia lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes, toutes deux souriant à pleines dents.

- Ce sont des larmes éternelles, dit Lupin regardant Harry qui semblait surpris. L'oeuvre de Dumbledore bien sûr...

Harry ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas cela qui l'intriguait, c'était la photo de sa mère et de Pétunia.

- Elle était présente à l'enterrement ? demanda Harry subitement.

- Ah, euh oui il me semble bien que ta tante était là. C'était d'ailleurs la seule fois de ma vie ou j'ai vu une moldue assister à un enterrement magique.

- Elle ne la haïssait pas... murmura Harry pour lui même. Peut être même ne me haïssait elle pas non plus... Peut être voulait elle simplement m'éviter cette guerre...

- Hein, que dis tu ? demanda Lupin.

- Rien rien, répondit rapidement Harry en remettant la photo de sa mère.

Le jeune homme regarda encore une fois les photos de ses parents. Maintenant il entendait à nouveau le rire de Voldemort, et voyait l'éclair de lumière verte, l'Avada Kedavra. Il l'entendait de plus en plus fort, et avait la sensation de voir arriver le rayon vert sur lui, mais rien d'autre. Aucun souvenir de ses parents vivants. Rien.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il avait cette même envie que le premier jour ou il avait vu le miroir du Risèd : il voulait voir ses parents. Discuter rien qu'une fois avec son père. Serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

- Allons y, les autres doivent toujours nous attendre, dit Lupin la voix rauque.

Harry releva la tête et aperçut des traces de larmes sur le visage de son ancien professeur.

- D'accord, fit Harry se forcant à sourire.

- Ca va aller, dit Lupin en lui rendant son sourire.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui allait aller, mais entendre ses paroles lui fit du bien. Tous deux se mirent sur le chemin du retour sans plus tarder. Harry avait presque oublié la guerre qu'ils menaient contre Voldemort et ses fidèles lorsque quelque chose retint son regard. Une petite tombe, grise, sans aucun ornement. Mais c'était l'inscription qui était sur la tombe qui avait retenu le regard de Harry. Il y était marqué :

_**Régulus Arctus Black**_

_**Décédé le 17 mars 1979**_

Et juste en dessous de l'inscription était représenté une insigne de Serpentard. Saisissant l'occasion, Harry se jeta à terre pour observer de plus près la tombe.

- Mais que... s'étonna Lupin avant de le rejoindre. Ah tiens je ne savais pas que le frère de Sirius était enterré ici.

Mais Harry ne prêtait pas attention à Lupin. Il venait de remarquer que l'insigne de Serpentard avait été faite en relief. Instinctivement, il mit la main à la poche et en ressortit le faux Horcruxe qu'il avait trouvé avec Dumbledore à la fin de l'année passée et qui ne le quittait plus. Il était quasiment certain que ça allait marcher, que la gravure de la tombe allait concorder avec le faux médaillon. Et en effet, lorsque Harry enfonça le médaillon dans la tombe, celle ci sembla bouger.

Harry se recula au cas ou il viendrait quelque chose de dangereux. Lupin quand à lui était bouche bée en voyant la scène. Une fêlure apparut en bas de la tombe et la remonta de tout son long, suivant un chemin assez étrange. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée tout en haut, Harry remarqua qu'une clé avait été dessinée sur la pierre tombale. Se servant une nouvelle fois de son instinct, le jeune Potter prit sa baguette et toucha la clef qui aussitôt se matérialisa.

Pris de peur que la clé ne disparaisse d'un coup ou que quelque chose arrive, Harry saisit la clé qui se détacha sans aucun effort. Elle était lourde et était entièrement faite de pierre. Bien vite, l'excitation de la découverte d'une piste qui concernait le faux Horcruxe fut remplacée par la déception : il n'avait jamais vu de porte dont la clé soit faite entièrement de pierre, et il ne voyait pas du tout l'endroit ou il pourrait la trouver.

- Qu'est ce que cela ? demanda finallement Lupin.

- Une clé... répondit patiemment Harry.

- Mais...

- Professeur il ne faut pas que vous parliez de ce qui vient de se passer à quiconque. Cela concerne ce que Dumbledore m'avait confié et apparemment il souhaitait que je sois le seul au courant de ce... cette chose. Ce serait donc respecter sa parole que de ne rien dire.

Lupin regarda longuement Harry dont le regard était des plus implorants. Finallement, il dit :

- D'accord. Je ne pense pas que tu me mentes, et j'ai une confiance absolue en Dumbledore, même s'il n'est plus là aujourd'hui. J'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- Plus ou moins... répondit Harry.

- Dans ce cas, j'ose espérer que tu feras confiance à l'Ordre si tu perdais totalement le contrôle de la situation. Dumbledore nous a quand même prouvé qu'il était humain malgré tout, et que comme tout le monde, il était capable d'erreurs... Maintenant rejoignons vite les autres ou ils vont s'inquiéter.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Lupin et Harry furent de retour à la porte du cimetière, ou les attendaient Maugrey, Tonks, Mcgonagall, Hermione et Ron.

- Quel est le patronus de Potter ? demanda brutalement Maugrey.

- Un cerf, répondit calmement Lupin tandis que Tonks soufflait face à la rigueur de Maugrey.

- Vous me remercierez le jour ou je vous sauverai d'une embuscade de mangemorts... grogna simplement celui ci. Et maintenant Mcgonagall, vous vouliez allez voir autre chose ?

- Oui, répondit cette dernière. Je voulais montrer Godric's Hollow à Potter. Après tout, cette maison lui appartient... C'est à quelques pas d'ici.

Le petit groupe se mit donc en marche après que Maugrey aie désillusionné tout le monde et que Harry aie revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité. Sur le chemin Harry continua de réfléchir à cette mystérieuse clé qu'il avait dans la poche, et qui contenait sûrement la solution au problème de l'Horcruxe de Serpentard.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? demanda Hermione à voix suffisament basse pour que seul Harry et Ron puissent l'entendre. Tu as l'air préoccupé...

- Je vous le dirai plus tard, murmura Harry d'une voix encore plus basse.

Hermione et Ron n'insistèrent pas, comprenant que la situation exigeait que Harry fasse preuve de silence pour l'instant.

Ils furent bientôt arrivés devant une splendide demeure essentiellement faite de bois qui portait le numéro sept.

- Voici votre maison Potter, dit Mcgonagall en présentant la maison d'un geste. Elle est protégée avec un sortilège Fidelitas et vous en êtes le gardien du secret...

- Comment ? Mais personne ne m'a jamais rien dit...

- Cela faisait partie du talent du Dumbledore de faire d'un enfant de un an le gardien du secret d'un endroit. Maintenant, mémorisez bien l'endroit, le nom et le numéro de la rue, car vous seul pourrez le répéter aux autres personnes.

- Vous ne voyez donc pas la maison ? demanda Harry à Ron et Hermione.

Ceux ci firent non de la tête. Harry était donc le seul avec Mcgonagall à pouvoir voir cette maison.

- Vous informerez vos amis de l'endroit de votre maison plus tard Potter, dit sèchement Mcgonagall alors que Harry s'apprêtait à révéler le nom de l'endroit à voix haute. On ne sait jamais qui peut nous entendre.

Tous restèrent silencieux devant cette maison qu'ils ne pouvaient voir pendant que Harry admirait lui la maison qui fut jadis la sienne.

- Dumbledore l'a entièrement reconstruite et à fait installer un système de cheminée à très haute sécurité entre ici et le Quartier Général de l'Ordre.

Dumbledore semblait avoir tout prévu pensa Harry. Sauf sa propre mort. S'il n'était pas mort, peut être Harry aurait il pu habiter ici...

- Potter a vu ce qu'il y avait à voir maintenant je présume, dit brusquement Maugrey. On peut donc retourner à l'abri ? demanda t-il en tendant un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Je le présume, dit Mcgonagall en touchant le journal d'un doigt.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur la maison, Harry tendit le doigt vers le journal et se sentit aussitôt tiré par le nombril. Lorsqu'ils rattérrirent, Harry s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas au 12 Square Grimmault mais... au château de Poudlard.


End file.
